Journey to Peace
by MotherofSephy
Summary: spinoff of Wynera. Read or else...and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IT!


_Journal Entry: January 2 _

_A world in which man lives must be lived by man. But what is considered man if he is so different? It should be said that one man rules, yet, that man is, too, different. If battle is formed because of the difference of man, then they should live not on their earth. A new era of man will commence and that is to be the norm for worlds should be ruled by power, not appearance. _

_-Syrll, head writer for his majesty_

The city of Aiseeth, located near the temple of the Moons and Winds, was always a center of trade. There was never a quiet day in the busy city, until the day of eternal darkness. Tall building, towering hundreds of feet above the people of the city, fell short as the hand of ruin. Even The Great Library, whose thousands of volumes filled every inch of the sacred building, a truly holy place where evil was penetrated by the immense amounts of knowledge, showed no light on the Night.

The night was dark but the light from the city never went out. Aiseeth was to be the unconquered city. It had endured storms beyond belief, angered gods, and famine. The walls of the city were forged by the hands of those who protected it from the times of eternal war. They were said to never break, but yet, they did.

_Journal Entry: January 5_

_His majesty has called for our descent. His reasoning has me baffled, but I will accompany him. Why should we go to a place that has a war over love? An elite crew was fashioned and several documents were put into storage. If we are to travel to a world where the people are unlike ourselves would we be considered man? Or are we different? His majesty knows the reasoning for our leave. I have taken into great care the enigmas that await us on this world._

_-Syrll, head writer for his majesty _

Aiseeth, the city of the immortal lay in ruin. Only a soul creature survived the eternal flames a young Wynera. A creature that knows no life, knows no death. Time passes not for such a creature. Staring on at the ruin of his once Grande City, he began to weep. His tears filled the lifeless city with signs of hope, hope that a new sun would rise and that a voyage through space would begin. And thus, he wrote The Book of No Time, _Nashina Tikona. _A book was born and died where space could be traversed without the interference of time.

The Wynera grew up. His book fell in the hands of the undead. He thrived in the lands of Anjote. But he began to doubt the rule of man. He had been isolated from the world for hundreds of years. Never stepping foot in the world of man, he desired what man offered. A war created between the fields of difference and consciousness inhabited the planet. An age of interference interrupted the Wynera's plans. No longer would he study, he would now save what he loved…or thought he loved.

_Journal Entry: January 11_

_Our lives begin in space as of tomorrow. I will take leave of my duty as head writer and assume the position translator. My earthly studies have inspired me. I will now be delivering the reports to his majesty. My skills at the language of the Wynera hold me back during my role as translator for a language that has been dead for hundreds of years never really has a true potential. Alas, I admit that through my years as a scholar I have neglected my duties to study the Arts my king knows. However, my ability to decipher the language of man is to its full capacity._

_-Syrll, translator for his majesty_

A young maiden looked from afar, gazing at the gray, expressionless eyes of the Wynera. She fell in love immediately. Her thoughts never left him. He knew this. He turned to her, this time with a glare. She drew back but never turned her gaze. His outstretched wings cast a squall of shadow over the city. The lights in the city went out. His beautiful gray eyes turned crimson with fury. Yet, no anger showed on his face. He was emotionless still but this time tears poured from his eyes. Sadness overcame him. A gale surrounding his every move grew darker and more sinister with each passing moment. Death was drawing nearer and the maiden couldn't help but scream. She went to the Wynera, her small inferior self would have no effect on such a mystifying creature. Winds blew her making the struggle fierce and useless. She called to him but her voice was not heard. A huge gust threw her back and she gave up in her attempts. She lied down, ready to die.

A man, clad in black armor, ascended from the abyss. White hair and glowing figure stood out on the savior. His evil black eyes stared at the crimson ones of the Wynera. The language of the Wynera was conversed with divine beauty. The Wynera's face grew pale. His eyes ceased to tear. He fell over and stopped moving. A sinister cry was heard from the man clad in black. He turned to the maiden and laughed hysterically. His black eyes showed no remorse. A black cloud encircled the man and he was gone. The sky grew lighter and the wind calmed, but the Wynera lay motionless. The fate of the king was not death, however, but nor was it life.


End file.
